


Going Grey

by Caedmon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cotton-candy level fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo finds his first grey hair and explains to Rose why it's significant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Grey

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt from mrslydiaholden: tentoo finds his first grey hair.
> 
> I took it in a bit different direction... :)

He found her in the lounge, flipping through a magazine. 

“Rose?”

“Hmm?” she answered, not looking up.

“I wanted to show you something.”

She set the magazine to the side and followed him with her eyes as he sat down beside her. “What is it, Doctor?”

“Here. Look.” He leaned towards her and pointed towards his hairline, in the general area that the hair had appeared just now. “See it?”

“Oh, Doctor. You have a grey hair…”

“Isn’t it brilliant?” he smiled up at her. 

She looked confused, and he was glad. He’d wanted the chance to explain it to her.

“Why is a grey hair brilliant?”

“It’s symbolic,” he said. “Welllll…. Maybe ‘representative’ is a better word. ‘Illustrative’, perhaps.”

“Doctor…” she said in the same tone she always got when he was being exasperating.

“It’s proof of what I promised you on the beach. I’m growing older, with you. That grey hair is proof that our forevers match.”

He watched her, waiting for her reaction. He was surprised when it came in the form of two fat tears splashing onto her cheeks.

“Rose?” he asked, alarmed. “What is it?”

“I just can’t believe you. Nobody else gets excited about a sign of their mortality.”

He gathered her into his arms and held her close. “Ah but you see, Rose Tyler, nobody else ever had to face _im_ mortality without you.”


End file.
